


He Feels Nothing

by Havenaddict



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Other, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havenaddict/pseuds/Havenaddict
Summary: Young Duke activated young Nathan's trouble





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just now though of this ik its short.

Young Nathan sits at a picnic table breathing heavily, he had just gotten free of some bullies that probably gave him a black eye and a few bruises. He tasted blood. He got up and ran home his mom's car wasn't there and Garland was at work, "Darn it, why do they always lock the door" Nathan rolled his eyes and tried opening windows but they wouldn't budge. Then he heard something from a couple feet behind him "Hey Wuornos" he groaned. "Hey Duke" he glared at him. Nathan was extremely mad but at the time he couldn't hurt a fly. "Go ahead" Nathan said "what?" Duke looked confused. "Go get your group, beat me up again" Duke sighed "I came here to do something close to apologizing, plus Matthew and David went home, dinner. Nate I only hurt you to seem cool" Nathan couldn't hold it back and kicked duke in between his legs and duke fell to the ground. "I don't forgive people who give me black eyes and bloody noses to impress their friends" Duke slowly stood up and crossed his arms "Wuornos if the troubles were real I hope you have one, and if I get the chance to trigger it. I will" then duke grabbed Nathan's shirt throwing him to the ground, Nathan layed there painless he stopped. "What the??" He tried touching anything he couldn't feel it. "Duke what did you do!?" Duke laughed and walked away. Nathan stood up hopping the fence into his backyard and opened his back door. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a small knife and slid it across his hand. Nothing. No pain. He wrapped his hand and used his right hand to pet his cat lucky. Nothing. Nathan smacked himself. Nothing. He sat there crying until his mom showed up "Nate!? What's wrong Nathan what's wrong?" He looked up " I can't feel anything not even my skin" she looked shocked. She knew his trouble would kick in eventually but not now "Im gonna call dad okay?" He nodded as she reached for the phone on the wall. 

Later that night Nathan is laying down. Garland walked up to him " Son, you're troubled. You won't be able to feel anything for a while. What happened before you couldn't feel?" Nathan frowned and wiped his eyes "Crocker and his friends, beat me up then duke followed me here and picked me up by the shirt and dropped me to the ground. And I..I... Couldn't feel anything" Nathan's mother frowned and Garland stood up and sighed leaving the room with his wife and turned off the light. They could hear Nathan snoring that night.


	2. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In present time, Duke and Nathan are adults.

Duke sat there next to Nathan and Audrey. " so Nate you had a diary?" Duke ended his sentence with a laugh. "Yeah. It also reminds me why my trouble activated and what moron did it. Read the last sentence" Duke looked closely at Nathan's old diary from when he was a kid, there was a barely scribbled out sentence. He looked closer he read, "Duke Crocker is an ass" he looked at Nathan with a wtf kinda look. They sat there staring into each other's eyes Nathan looking like he was gonna laugh and Duke looking butthurt. "Wh-why?!?" Duke frowned in a jokingly way. Nathan couldn't hold back his laughs and neither could Audrey. " you made me numb why wouldn't I be mad at you then" duke nodded understanding what he meant then paused. "Then?" Nathan nodded "I forgive you and because you activated my trouble, 27 years later I can feel one person. The only person I want to feel" Audrey smiled at Nathan and he smiled. They start kissing and Duke clapped his hands and said " either stop or let me in" he said jokingly. "Really? Wanna join in?" Audrey smirked "Audrey. I was just kidd-" she stopped him "Nope" she grabbed her boys arms dragging them up the stairs into her apartment at the gull. 

Duke woke up on the floor Nathan cuddling him under some sheets and Audrey having the bed to herself she woke up hours earlier and had taken pictures of Nathan and Duke sleeping peacefully together. Duke cuddled Nathan pulling him closer. Audrey heard a sound on the floor like a happy sigh. She looked on the floor Duke was leaving hickeys on Nathan's neck, "Duke!" She giggled, so he doesn't hate Nathan. Duke made a girly screaming sound she startled him and Nathan woke up " holy sh*t" Nathan rubbed his neck and moved away from Duke looking shocked but confused "why does my neck hurt?" Duke bulshed and Audrey burst out laughing "Nathan go look in a mirror" Nathan slowly stood up stealing the sheet he was under with duke to cover his body, Audrey got off the bed and sat next to Duke " oh just wait" she whispered to Duke Nathan slowly walked to the bathroom and looked at his neck in the mirror. He whimpered and sighed, "okay who gave me, one, two, three, four, hickeys?" Duke coughed, and Audrey smiled pointing at Duke. "Duke, what the??" Duke sat there blushing running his hands through his hair and avoiding eye contact. Audrey sat up " I looked on the floor and he cuddled closer to you then started making hickeys on your neck" Duke shrugged and Nathan smiled. Duke look confused "your not mad?" He nodded "not after how last night felt Im not gonna be in a bad mood" then Audrey stood up jumping into Nathan's arms whispering "you really aren't mad?" "Nope" she kissed him slowly just enjoying it and realizing how jealous Duke looked, "come here" Nathan waved him twords them and he starts sucking on Duke's neck giving him a hickey. "Payback" Nathan said grinning at him. Then Duke and Nathan both went for Audrey's neck giving her around ten hickeys. "I love you boys for leaving marks on me but me and Nathan have work tomorrow and I don't know how I'm gonna cover these" And Duke and Nathan smiled.


	3. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Nathan went to work with more than just a few hickeys on their necks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh this is gonna be interesting.

Audrey walked into the station with a large coat on in the middle of summer. Nathan ran in looking eager to solve a case. As far as they knew nobody saw the marks on their necks.... except for Laverne. She walked in while audrey was taking off her jacket for a 2 minute break from the warmth and Audrey's neck was definitely visible, Nathan wasn't using anything to cover his marks. Laverne walked in to tell Nathan to turn up the volume on his walkie talkie so hear what she's saying, then she saw Audrey's neck which was covered in hickeys then Nathan's which only had a few "Looks like you two had fun last night" Audrey pulled the jacket back on immediately as Nathan shooed her away. They both were blushing and when Laverne left Nathan closed the door "what just happened" Audrey started rubbing her neck. Nathan sighed "I'm taking the next month off I have enough vacation days saved up and you do too" Audrey smiled.

At Duke's boat

"Duke!" Nathan yelled, "yeah?" Duke appeared from his room "so dispatch noticed our necks, and now we're taking a months vacation" Duke laughed "Audrey and Nathan went to work with hickeys" he was laughing really hard, until Audrey kicked him in the shin and grabbed his hand and grabbed Nathan's hand pulling them around "Duke how do we get to your room?" He pointed twords the entrance and she dragged them down there they started to undress each other and had a night filled with fun.

Audrey woke up at night it was around 11:40 and she moved to see Nathan and Duke making out she stood there watching them Nathan's hand moving on dukes back and Duke pulling him closer then when they rolled a bit she pretended to be asleep, when she peeked Duke was on top of Nathan.

//hmm. Should I ruin this.... I should.

" hey guys?!" Duke jumped and Nathan rolled off the bed "what did you see?" She laughed "you two kissing and then you on my man" she laughed

 

**The End**


End file.
